This invention relates to the field of centering punches and holding devices for blind marking of mounting apertures in which permanent fasteners or hangers will be secured to hold a panel, strip or other item to the wall of an auto body or the like in a specifically pre-selected position and location.
The problem in determining where to place the permanent rivets, or other fasteners, arises from the fact they are behind the panel, strip or other item that is to be mounted so the installer is unable to see exactly where they must be placed in order for the item to be mounted in the exact position and location desired. The present invention solves this problem by providing short center punches having a diameter and length corresponding to that of the rivets, or other fasteners which are going to be used to permanently secure the panel, strip or other item to the wall. Such short center punches have a sharply pointed tip, a short cylindrical body having an annular slot with an O-ring or similar material therein, for being tightly received in the narrowed portion of a receiving slot of a mounting clip which will be secured to the inwardly facing side of the panel, strip or other item that is going to be mounted on the wall of an auto body or other object.
The end of the centering punch which is opposite from the tip end is flat to provide an abutting bearing surface against the inwardly facing side of the panel, strip or other item. The length of the cylindrical body portion of the centering punch, from its annular slot to its bearing surface end is sufficient for the bearing surface end to abut against the inner surface of the panel, strip or other item when the annular slot is snugly received in the narrowed portion of the receiving slot of the mounting clip. This construction makes it possible for the force from striking or pressing the outwardly facing side of the panel, strip or other item to be transmitted to the abutting bearing surface of the centering punch and to its pointed tip for marking the surface of the wall of the auto body at the exact place a rivet or other permanent fastener is to be secured in order to hold the panel, strip or other item in the desired position and location.
With a plurality of spaced apart mounting clips having centering punches in accordance with this invention mounted therein, secured to the inwardly facing side of a panel or strip, such panel or strip can be placed in the exact desired position and location against the wall of an auto body for example, the outwardly facing surface of such panel or strip struck or pressed at each point where a centering punch is located, and the wall of which the panel or strip is to be mounted will be marked as to where a centering punch is located, and the wall on which the panel or strip is to be mounted will be marked as to where each rivet or other permanent fastener is to be placed. The centering punches are then removed from the mounting clips, the mounting clips secured to the rivets and riveted to the wall of the auto body at each place where marked, and the panel or strip then snapped in place on the mounting clips.
The invention includes a gripping tool to seat the centering punches on the receiving slot of the mounting clips and to remove therefrom.